Alice P. Liddle
Official summary Alice is from the Victorian era and is curious about everything and loves tasty foods. She also enjoys doing the opposite of what people tell her to. Alice is able to travel to any time period through a fireplace, and foods she comes across will make the eater shrink or grow. Official Bio ~Alice Beyond the Fireplace~ Name: Alice P. Liddle Nationality: English Gender: Female Species: Human Abilities: Travelling to other worlds/through time (via fireplaces), size manipulation (via food items) Traits: Uses old-fashioned spelling for some words Age and time period (setting): variable Description Alice comes from Victorian England. She is curious about everything and values enjoyment over practicality. She is a lover of all things sweet or tasty, and easily gets bored of things that she doesn’t care about. She also enjoys doing the opposite of what people tell her to. Having access to the location of the mysterious fireplace that transports her between different worlds, she is able to arrive in any time period conceivable- or inconceivable. Fooditems she comes across seem to have the property of turning the eater big or small, going to sizes from everything between the size of a cockroach to the size of Godzilla. Backstory On a cold winter, Alice was alone in her house, knitting a towel for her white cat Snowball, a descendant of her previous pet cats. While doing so, she accidentally dropped the ball of yarn, which started rolling towards the fireplace. “Oh no!” cried Alice as she scrambled to stop it before it reached the fire in the fireplace. However, in her hastiness, she tripped, and, although she managed to pull on the yarn, that did not stop the ball. Snowball meowed and chased after the ball of yarn. As Alice called out to her cat in fear, she saw that both the ball and Snowball disappeared into the fireplace. Curious, she got up and approached the fireplace, before she knelt down. Now, normally her instincts would have told her that she shouldn’t touch the flame, but she did not have that thought at the time. Plus, Snowball disappeared in there, so it seemed justified to investigate. She initially poked at the fire quickly, but she felt nothing. After repeating it a few times, she left her hand in the flame. Yup, still no feeling. Suddenly, she heard Snowball’s voice from inside the fireplace. Deciding to get her back, she crawled inside the fireplace… Interestingly this fireplace seemed to be some sort of a long tunnel that was initially dark, but proceded to turn psychedelic-like. Finally, she came to the other end of the tunnel, and found herself in the alley of… a busy city? Everywhere she looked, there’s people smearing their fingers against some sort of handheld light box, and people wearing headgears that resemble earmuffs with strings… What a curious world, thought Alice, as she decided to learn more about this world she’s in, and to get back Snowball. Category:Tangent's Creations Category:Original characters